Pasatiempo favorito
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Porque el no hacerle caso a lo que G le decía y llevarle la contraria todo el tiempo no era su pasatiempo favorito. Era otro pero que, de igual forma, involucraba a su Guardián de la Tormenta. GiottoG. Gekokujou.


**Título:** Pasatiempo favorito

**Pairing:** G02

**Advertencias:** OoC. Yaoi. Spoilers del Arc del Futuro.

**Notas:** Nada de inspiración, salió más largo de lo que quería y LO ODIO COMPLETAMENTE DX. Los personajes no me pertencen, todo es de Akira Amano.

―Es un pasatiempo para ti, ¿no es así?

Una risa divertida sonó en la habitación y que provocó que una mirada de casi regaño se posara sobre dicha persona.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―A que te digo que no hagas algo y vas a hacerlo―respondió, rodando los ojos―, es tu pasatiempo favorito, hacer que me dé jaqueca por tus locuras.

Giotto rió un poco más ganándose una mirada de un regaño en toda regla, cortesía del pelirrojo.

―No lo es, G, en lo absoluto―explicó, mientras su Mano Derecha lo veía escéptico.

―No es como si demostraras lo contrario―contestó, recostándose en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo.

―En serio, no es mi intención hacer que te enojes―dijo con un brillo de inocencia refulgiendo en los ojos.

Misma que G no le creyó en lo absoluto.

―Primo, te conozco, sé que estás mintiendo en este mismo momento.

El rubio frente a él lo vio unos segundos más con la misma expresión antes de soltar la risa que no pudo seguir conteniendo por más que intentó.

― De acuerdo, lo admito—dijo en tono completamente sincero y divertido que hizo que el pelirrojo formara un tic en la ceja―es que es divertido ver tu rostro enojado.

Y la risa aumentó cuando el tic en la ceja del otro también creció.

G soltó un suspiro largo mientras escuchaba todavía la risa de su jefe y, acostándose bien, y apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos, se dedicó a observar fijamente el techo, todo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio quien, luego de pensarlo un poco, no tardó en formar una sonrisa traviesa en los labios mientras un brillo de malicia refulgía en sus ojos.

―Aunque en algo si te equivocas.

― ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió G, volteando en su dirección.

Giotto ladeó la cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios antes de decir.

―Ese no es mi pasatiempo favorito.

Una ceja se arqueó en duda en el rostro de G.

― ¿Competir con Cozart para ver quién me provoca un aneurisma primeor?

Primo rió fuertemente por eso, pero negando con la cabeza nuevamente segundos después.

―¿Entonces…?—volvió a preguntar G, cansado de jugar a las adivinanzas.

Cómo única respuesta se limitó a caminar hasta llegar a la cama, dedicándole una sonrisa "inocente" a su Mano Derecha antes de, cambiando su sonrisa a una pícara, posicionarse sobre él, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras apresaba su cadera con sus rodillas.

Giotto observó fijamente y por un momento el rostro de G antes de, con uno de sus dedos, pasarlo suavemente por el pecho cubierto aún por la ropa ―cosa de la que definitivamente se iba encargar después―, bajándolo lentamente hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón, subiéndolo nuevamente después de un momento hasta llegar al cuello, en el que se entretuvo trazando círculos sobre la pálida piel expuesta.

Y, cuando un ligero suspiro salió de la boca del pelirrojo, y notó que estaba por decirle algo, sin darle tiempo de que dijera lo que sea que le fuera a decir, posicionó su boca sobre la de G, sonriendo contra el beso cuando, sin tener que esperar mucho, el pelirrojo había comenzado a mover su boca contra la suya, subiendo sus manos hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos en su cabello con algo de fuerza.

Giotto profundizó lo mas que pudo ese contacto, al mismo tiempo que su mano iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa que el otro portaba, separándose de él solo un poco después de un momento cuando logró desabrocharlos todos.

E, ignorando la mirada molesta que le había dedicado G por eso, soltó una risa corta antes de jalarlo por la ropa hasta obligarlo a que se colocara encima de él, entreteniéndose en pasar su mano por la mejilla de su Guardián cuando consiguió lo que quería, antes de decir.

―Questo è il mio amato G.

Y G, dedicandole una sonrisa amplia, y acercandose hasta dejar que sus labios se rozaran, respondió en tono bajo.

―Anche la mia.

Y lo volvió a besar, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se perdían bajo las ropas de su jefe mientras este lograba por fin quitarle esa molesta camiseta.


End file.
